The subject technology generally relates to rendering images used in mapping applications, and in particular, relates to systems and methods for rendering images that correspond to a map with selectively applied vector image data related to the map.
Certain mapping applications utilize images (e.g., satellite view images, oblique aerial view images, etc.) to provide additional perspectives and details through actual views of target areas of a map selected by a user. In order to provide mapping information (e.g., thoroughfares, thoroughfare labels, landmark labels, etc.) along with these images, vector image data may be rendered with the images. However, rendering raw vector image data onto an image that provides 3-dimensional (3D) information may produce aesthetically unpleasing results. For example, thoroughfares, such as roads, highways, trails, etc., and associated labels derived from vector image data may be laid across a physical structure that would otherwise occlude a view of the thoroughfare in the image. An operator may manually modify vector image data to remove them from being laid across physical structures and send the modification as extra information with the vector image data; however, such a process would require a more complex infrastructure and extra bandwidth for sending the information.